Burn in Hell
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: For some reason, Lucius stopped aging when Narcissa left and now he can't understand why.   AUish, demon!Harry


Uh? What is wrong with me? I blame Dimmu Borgir! Though they are amazing... anyway, this is kinda AU but there is still some magick and what not.

Warnings: Language, vague sexual themes, AUish, OOC Harry to the EXTREME, and a Malfoy married a Weasley! But a Weasly we all love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... sorry...

* * *

Burn in Hell

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Long, black strings connected his fingers to the shadows on the wall, wailing in pain and misery. The gold pots filled with wood forever blazing made the shadows all the darker, all the easier to control and manipulate. A dangerous smirk was across the features of the tall man, whose black hair reached his shoulders and red eyes were flecked with the oddest shade of green.

"Lord Rhayr, you are n-"

The poor man was cut off when the much larger of the two flicked the fingers of his other hand, ensnaring the man in his threads. He used them to hold the man's mouth shut and glared heatedly.

"Vladimir, I did not give you permission to speak."

The man, Vladimir, could not speak, especially as Lord Rhayr's voice was flowing around him. It was such a deep voice and all the minions of Lord Rhayr had no problem being yelled at and tortured if only to hear that voice. Vladimir only stared at the ground until Lord Rhayr dropped him and nodded for him to continue.

"Lord Rhayr, the Council wants to you go to the Surface."

"The Surface? I have not been there in a great many years. What could they possibly want?"

"All they said is that it involves someone from your past, Lord."

"I see. Very interesting. Do they want me to leave immediately?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Then I shall leave. Vladimir, you shall be my undercover agent of sorts while I am away. Keep track of those who slack and those who go against my laws. Your reward shall be a thousand years free of torture."

Vladimir only nodded his consent. So far, he had raked up over six thousand years of freedom, only a hundred of them gone already. From the very beginning, he knew the only way to survive Lord Rhayr's rule was to stay quiet and do as you are told. So far, he was the only one who understood this entirely.

He kept his head bowed as Lord Rhayr walked by, looking up only in time to see the muscled back of the male disappearing through the black portal to the Surface.

* * *

"Oh bloody Hell, I am too old for this!"

"Father, you don't look a day over forty."

"That means nothing! I am a hundred and twenty-seven. I have no Creature in my blood -anywhere! I cannot age and I have no idea why not."

Draco raised a brow as his father fretted over his seemingly eternal youth. Draco, on the other hand, looked as a normal Wizard should when they reach his age. He may not have eternal youth, but he was certainly aging gracefully, as was his husband who was no where to be found right now. He could have set Lucius straight.

"Draco, is your father doing one of his infamous rants again? Because if so, I'm outta here."

Draco laughed and accepted the soft kiss from Bill, turning to look at his father when Bill pulled away. "Yes. He wants to know why he is not aging like you and I."

"What I wouldn't give for us both to be young forever. Not that you aren't still gorgeous, Draco!"

Said blonde rolled his eyes as Bill disappeared into the kitchen. He turned to see his father pacing the room but jumped when shadows on the far wall started swirling together. "... father? What... what is that?"

Lucius followed Draco's finger, only because he sounded terrified, to see the shadows had come together to create what looked like a black door. He took a step towards it only to jump when the door handle turned and the door slowly creaked open, revealing a tall, muscled man with black tattoos running up and down his bare chest and arms. There were some below his odd eyes that trailed to a mouth with a devilish smirk. He stepped all the way through and slammed the door, causing it to disappear and split to separate shadows.

"Oh, how interesting indeed! Vladimir, I shall add another thousand years just for this!" Somewhere in the Underworld, Vladimir was smiling.

"Who are you!"

"Ah... wait, Draco?" The man looked flabbergasted as he pointed between Draco and Lucius. "Did you have a son without me knowing, or what? BILL!"

The redhead came out and stopped right as he started to speak, furrowing his brow. The man heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his black hair, pushing it back to blend with the rest of his hair. "Never mind. No one should have remembered... anyway, forgive me. I am Lord Rhayr of the Lower First Seat of the Demon Council. I have no idea what my mission is on the Surface, but the Higher Seats have sent me here."

"Lord... Rare?"

"No, Rhayr. Roll the first r. It's not even spelled the same. I would imagine a Malfoy would appreciate the difference."

He rolled his eyes and commandeered one of the large armchairs for himself, resting leather-clad legs and feet across one arm. "From what I can tell thus far, you are all safe from the Underworld but I still have no idea why I am here. Until I figure it out, I am going to stay in the Manor."

"What! You ca-"

Draco could not continue as he felt something constricting his throat, though no one had moved. He saw the demon moving his fingers, and realized the rest of him was being bound. "Do not question me. Even in your mortal realm, I am far superior. The shadows dance for me - it is my given right. However, I cannot kill you."

When he was dropped and could breath again, Draco gulped down huge breaths, Bill running over to help him. Lucius stared at the demon, who was smirking smugly as his eyes closed, apparently drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Lucius, why have you not aged but your son has?"

Said blonde looked up to the demon was staring intently at the plate he was eating from. How could he answer that when he had no idea? Once Narcissa left him, he stopped aging. He did not even feel the effects of time.

"I... I do not know. I just stopped aging after my wife-"

"Narcissa, nasty bitch."

"... yes, Narcissa. As I was saying, when she left me I just stopped aging."

"Ah, I see. Makes sense now."

The demon nodded to himself, smirking as he continued eating before pointing a forkful of raw, bloody meat at Lucius. The blood running down his chin really did not make that smirk look any sweeter. "Your Mate is Immortal. However, since you really have no Creature blood but the bare minimum, it excepted Narcissa as your Mate you and aged like she did so it would not be weird. However, it seems your real Mate was of age when she left and you stopped aging because of it. Strange you have not found them yet."

"You are... Immortal?"

"Have to be. I am the Lower First Seat. I'm up for the next available Higher Seat when one of them fucks up. I also have a kingdom to look after and I cannot leave Vladimir to do it all by himself for thousands of years. I like the guy and all but he cannot handle the responsibility. Not for that long."

"And your name? How did you get it?"

The demon shrugged and finished the meat, licking his fingers clean of the blood that had dripped onto them. "All Demons accepted into the Underworld get a choice of keeping their name, or letting the Council choose one. I asked the Council to choose mine. I still know my old name though, which is rare among Demons who did not keep their old names."

"What was your old name?"

The demon smiled - it was not the smirk he constantly had, but a true smile. "That, Lucius, I cannot divulge. And have you not ever heard of announcing your presence, Draco!"

The 'younger' blonde jumped, startled by the sudden booming voice of the demon as he turned to him, setting cold red eyes on his body. Poor Draco had been there for a few mere moments before the demon was yelling at him for not saying anything. "But... I just got in here."

"Oh. Nevermind then. Just felt like you had been there forever... oh wait, that's the lingering shadows. My bad!"

"... are you bi-polar?"

"Probably."

Draco made a face and continued on into the kitchen, leaving the demon to lick the blood from the plate. Lucius hardly noticed if it was disturbing. "Lucius, my friend, you are staring. Any reason why?"

"I was?" When the demon nodded, still licking the plate, Lucius sighed. "I feel like I know you from somewhere. But I cannot... you are too... strangely charming and disturbingly handsome."

"Are you coming onto me, Lucius?"

The blonde laughed and shook his head, resting his cheek on his knuckles. "No." He only laughed harder when the demon appeared to pout at this statement. "You're going to have to stop licking plates clean before I do that." The demon stared down at the now pristine white plate and laughed a booming, hearty laugh that caused Lucius to smile.

* * *

Lucius raised a brow as he walked back into his bedroom, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. There were not many Muggle things he enjoyed, but toothbrushes and toothpaste were some of them. The demon, who he had now come to refer to as Rhayr, was stretched out on his bed, taking up most of the space with his rather large form.

"Rhayr, what are you doing?"

"Your bed is so comfortable. Not as nice as mine in the Underworld, but very close for a Surface bed. I am going to sleep here..."

"No, you're not."

"Come on! I won't try anything, promise!"

"What do I care? You're bloody huge, a monstrosity amongst men! My bed is simply not that large."

"Mine is! And of course I am huge - I am a demon!"

"Ugh... prat. Fine, whatever. I don't care. Just... make yourself smaller or something."

Rhayr smiled and made himself comfortable as Lucius returned to the adjoined bathroom to finish his ritual. As he began to straighten back up from the sink, arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and he jumped, looking in the mirror to see it was only Rhayr.

"Holy... what the fuck do you want?"

"I figured out why the Council sent me up here."

"Alright. What is it?"

Rhayr did not say anything, but he turned Lucius in his arms to stare at him for a moment. To say Lucius was confused was an understatement, and he stayed in such a state until he realized Rhayr was kissing him. He hardly had time to be surprised before he found himself responding to the kiss, wrapping an arm around Rhayr's neck as his arms tightened around his waist. As soon as Rhayr pulled away, Lucius pulled himself from his arms and pressed the toothbrush into the demon's hand.

"Learn to use this."

"Wha- why?"

"Not kissing a man that tastes like rotting meat."

Lucius left Rhayr confused in the bathroom as he flopped onto the bed, falling asleep to the sound of cursing and attempts at brushing.

* * *

"HARRY!"

It was during a dinner about two months later that Bill suddenly stood from the table, pointed to the demon, and yelled this out. Everyone stopped what they were doing, the demon letting a raw piece of meat fall from the fork back onto the plate with a wet smack.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You're Harry! I recognized that shade of green in your eyes. I had only seen it once in my entire life and it was you - Harry Potter!"

The demon glared and picked up the piece of meat that had fallen with his fingers, biting harshly and causing a small spray of blood to come from his mouth. "I do not go by that name anymore. Harry died long ago. The Council has decided to call me Rhayr. Yeah, all they did was move the letters of my name around because they said it was important I had some way to remember my old name for something in the future. But you know, I like Rhayr better. So, let's all forget about Harry, hmm?"

With that, Rhayr grabbed the rest of the meat and walked off, letting the blood run down his forearm as he ate while walking.

Lucius looked around before getting up, leaving Bill and Draco to talk quietly amongst themselves. He looked for Rhayr - he refused to think of him as Harry - through many of his favorite rooms, heading into his own bedroom last. It was there he found the demon laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Lucius walked in and closed the door, going over to sit next to the demon whose eyes were closed.

"I'm no-"

"I know. But it's at least nice to know why I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"... Lucius?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go back soon. The Council does not like their members to be gone for long."

"I see. And I suppose you were going to just leave me here?"

The demon blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth before responding. "Well, I did not want to begin to think you would actually want to join me incase I would be let down. But... if you want to come with me, obviously the Council will let you since they sent me here to meet you."

"Yes... but D-"

"The Council will let you come back since you are not yet a part of the Underworld until all Surface relations die or follow you to the Underworld."

Lucius smiled and leaned over to pull the demon into a passionate kiss, getting pulled down to lay on the hard body.

"Lucius, we need to go. Please, finish your mushy goodbye."

The blonde glared at Rhayr over Draco's head, finally letting his son go as he made his way over to the black door made of shadows. "You will be back to see him, I promise." Lucius nodded and moved over to join Rhayr, who wrapped an securely around the blonde's shoulders. The demon pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek as he pulled him through the door and into a large room with dark wood paneling and a long, black wood table where numerous demons of several varieties sat.

"I have returned! And I brought back what I think you sent me for."

They nodded sagely and he walked on past, guiding Lucius through one of the doors and into a tall, white foyer. "This, Lucius, is the home I was given. It is large and there are people to wait on you, hand and foot. While I am on that thought... VLADIMIR!"

The tall man was by his side in an instant, nodding. "Uh... wow. That was fast. Any news for me then?"

"No Lord. Everyone was strangely well-behaved... um, if the Lord doesn't mind... who has he brought with him?"

"This is Lucius, my Mate."

"Another Lord?"

"Yes, Vladimir. He shall be treated the same as I, understood?" Vladimir nodded vigorously - another Lord meant another way to add up the years of torture-free servitude. Though, he did have to admit, Lord Rhayr was one of the kinder Lords of the Demons. "Is my room ready?"

"Yes, Lord. Everything is clean and where it rightfully belongs!"

"Wonderful Vladimir! You know... I believe I shall give you the night off, free to do as you please." A smile lit up Vladimir's face and he bowed and thanked Rhayr numerous times before running off. Lucius followed him with his eyes until he was suddenly lifted into the air, arms latching onto the neck of the demon. "What is this?"

"You heard him - my room is ready. I say we make great use of the bed."

Lucius laughed as Rhayr carried him up the marble stairs and into a room with an excessively large bed, still smiling as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Okay, done! I liked it... so yeah... don't judge me...


End file.
